¿Muy tarde?
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: ¿Qué harías si el amor de tu vida se va a casar y no es contigo?  FubukixHaruna clasificación K


_Bien, no sé cómo describir este fic, es un AU totalmente, respetando, por supuesto, ciertas condiciones de los personajes, pero todo sucede en un contexto totalmente diferente (y aquí Goenji no se nos fue al otro bando… me refiero con los malos, no sean mal pensadas ¬¬). Es el primer AU que hago, así que… si no queda del todo bien, aún estoy trabajando en otros estilos je je._

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5_

Ella estaba entrando del brazo de su hermano, hermosa, radiante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como todas las novias deben ser. Él la miro conteniendo la respiración, tratando de no salir corriendo a abrazarla, de no decir palabra alguna, esperar a que las cosas sucedieran como debía ser… porque él era el padrino y no el novio.

Meses atrás había decidido que dejaría las cosas claras con Haruna, que le diría lo que sentía, pero vez tras vez buscaba una excusa para no decírselo y cuando por fin iba a decírselo, ella comenzó a salir con él… con uno de sus mejores amigos, quien sabía (o por lo menos lo sospechaba) que él amaba a Haruna. Aun así tenía la esperanza de que ella lo botara, que lo dejara porque no era lo que ella quería. Fubuki Shiro estaba amparado en que Goenji Shuuya no era el hombre adecuado para Haruna; sin embargo, un día ella llegó con la gran noticia de que se casarían…

La ceremonia terminó, todos felicitaron a los novios y se dirigieron a la recepción; al ser amigo cercano de los novios, decidieron acomodarlo en una de las mesas de honor, desde la cual podía apreciar a su amigo y al amor de su vida sonreír felices. El corazón lo sentía hecho puré… o peor que eso, sabía que nada lo podría reconstruir.

Podría decirle a Haruna que la amaba y tal vez se diera cuenta de su error… pero no, no lo haría, no arruinaría su día, no era capaz de hacerle daño, a pesar de lo que sentía.

Podría deshacerse de Goenji… hacerlo parecer un accidente y ella quedaría libre para estar junto a él y hacer como que ese suceso jamás pasó…

—¡¿Pero cómo piensas eso?—Se reprendió a sí mismo— Lo que está sucediendo es culpa tuya y de nadie más…

—Fubuki, ¿estás bien?—dijo Haruna acercándose a su amigo, todos estaban en la pista de baile, pero él se había quedado sentado observando a todos

—Claro que sí—dijo Fubuki sonriendo—simplemente no tengo ganas de bailar

—Fubuki Shiro, eres mi mejor amigo y no me puedes engañar, a ti te sucede algo… ¿no confías en mí?—dijo Haruna reprendiéndolo, Fubuki suspiró y vio a Goenji bailando con su hermana, era el momento de decirlo, no podía perder más

—Es algo… complicado, muy difícil de decir… y creo que no me recuperaré de esto…

—¿Tienes una enfermedad terminal?—preguntó Haruna preocupada

—No… bueno… Haruna, realmente no te quiero arruinar este día, podríamos dejar esta conversación para después…

—No, dímelo ahora—dijo Haruna casi amenazándolo con un cuchillo de mesa

—Yo te amo—dijo Fubuki secamente

—¿Y te diste cuenta hoy?—preguntó Haruna con un hilo de voz

—No… lo supe desde hace mucho tiempo… pero… no encontré el momento o las palabras para decírtelo…

—Fubuki…—dijo ella casi en susurro—ay Fubuki, debí saberlo desde antes…

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Fubuki extrañado

—Pues…—dijo Haruna y buscó a su esposo con la mirada… él seguía en la fiesta—yo estuve enamorada de ti por mucho tiempo, pero como nunca me dijiste nada pensé que no sentías lo mismo por mi, así que decidí que dejaría de quererte de esa manera y te vería como a un hermano… y después Shuuya me invitó a salir y cuando me di cuenta estábamos en los preparativos de la boda…

—¿Pero tú lo amas?

—…

—Haruna ¿realmente lo amas?—preguntó con insistencia

—¡Sí! Es mi esposo, claro que lo amo, no imagino mi vida sin él—dijo Haruna tranquilamente—lo siento, las cosas son así Fubuki, realmente no imagino como sería mi vida sin él a mi lado…

—Eso era lo que quería oir—dijo Fubuki tranquilamente y le sonrió a su amiga—quería saber que estabas segura de lo que sientes, muchas felicidades—terminó y abrazó a su amiga—creo que por hoy he tenido suficiente fiesta

—De acuerdo, nos veremos después

—Tenlo por seguro—dijo Fubuki sonriendo

Él se levantó de la mesa y se topó con Goenji, lo abrazó y se despidió dándoles sus mejores deseos; subió a su auto y manejó durante horas, hasta que decidió que era un buen momento de regresar a su departamento. Entró y fue directamente a su habitación…

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, e hizo lo que normalmente hacía por las mañanas y cuando se disponía a ir al trabajo se topó con Haruna.

—¡Buenos días Fubuki-kun!—dijo ella contenta, él todavía mantenía parte de su aspecto sombrío de la noche anterior— ¿sucedió algo malo?

—No, aunque me sorprende verte aquí, pensé que irías a Hawaii (n/a: ¿por qué eligen Hawaii como opción para ir de luna de miel?)

—¿Cómo para qué?—preguntó Haruna totalmente desconcertada

—Porque…—comenzó él a decir, bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Haruna no traía su anillo de matrimonio… y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, un muy mal sueño—olvídalo—dijo recuperando sus energías

—Eso fue extraño—dijo Haruna sonriendo y dándole un golpecito en el brazo—como sea, vine porque quería pedirte un favor: nii-san va a salir de viaje y necesita que alguien se encargue de unas cosas de la empresa ¿podrías ser su representante por este fin de semana? Yo no podré, tengo un reportaje qué terminar y ya sabes que eso toma tiempo.

—De acuerdo—dijo Fubuki sonriendo—pero quisiera saber si tienes esta noche libre

—Sí ¿por qué?

—Quiero que salgamos a cenar, tengo que hablar contigo de algunas cosas…

—¡De acuerdo! Pasa por mí a las 7—dijo Haruna sonrojándose

Fubuki asintió, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, y ambos fueron a tomar un café antes de ir al trabajo…

_Ahh, ¿creían que lo dejaría sólo como perro? Pues ¡no! Je je, espero que les haya gustado, y como consejo, no dejen para mañana lo que pueden hacer hoy… y tengo que aplicarlo yo misma XD_

_Como sea, si dejan un review, que los tomatazos no sean muy fuertes ¿ok?_

_¡Nos vemos! Bye bye!_


End file.
